


Smoking Break

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cigarettes, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She catches him outside smoking a cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 10/11/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner outside smoking a cigarette.

    “Need a cigarette already?” Unable to keep the smile from forming as she raised her eyebrow, “We haven’t even done anything yet.”  
    He glanced over in guilty surprise as he was about to take another puff, “Well what did you expect after whispering what you did in my ear? You knew damn well I would have to excuse myself.”  
    “Says the master of inappropriate behavior at public functions,” aware that she likely no longer had the upper hand, nonetheless incapable of stopping. The feeling she got from baiting him was indescribable; even though she’d never taken drugs, she likened the need to how a junkie must crave that next high.   
    Sure enough while she’d been lost in her thoughts, he’d backed her up against a wall, crowding her with his body and barely brushing her neck with his lips. She opens her eyes, seeing smoke wafting up from the cigarette still pinched in his fingers; he’s insolently refusing to put it out as he casually teases her with tongue and teeth. There’s the briefest flicker of annoyance in her eyes, but it’s momentarily forgotten as she catches sight of his other hand held out with expectation. Sighing, she presses her panties into his waiting hand. The heat pools in her stomach as she notices the slight quirk of his eyebrow when his fingers feel the dampness already evident on them.   
    He stows her panties in his pocket and leans down as if to kiss her, “You’ve been naughty, I’m tempted to take you right here against this wall, mama,” he breathes against her lips instead.  
    “You won’t though, because you’d be just as embarrassed as I would if we got caught,” she’s having a hard time forming the words as her need is starting to override rational thought.   
    She whimpers as his fingers quickly stroke a few maddening circles before he pulls them away.  
    Her lips curve into a small smile seeing him subtly searching their surroundings for somewhere just a little less exposed. It’s a victory of sorts, knowing he needs this as much as she does. Suddenly his eyes darken and the smolder is in place on his face; he’s found their privacy. She feels his hand grab hers and he’s hurrying them to the place he’s found.  
    Although it’s significantly less exposed than the wall he’d pressed her against, it’s not entirely secluded. The choice is purposeful, adding that element of danger they both desire. He’s found a seat, pulling her quickly onto his lap. She breathes out a satisfied sigh as she sinks down on him only briefly marveling at how he’d managed to get his pants undone so fast.  
    The rest of her thoughts dissipate as his mouth captures hers in a heated kiss and she holds on to his shoulders, riding him. When she feels him still her hips she knows, it’s not enough. He maneuvers them so her back is now against some sort of solid surface and he’s entering her again, stroking quickly while his mouth finds her neck. She can feel the moment when he marks her, fleetingly hoping it’s hidden under her hair and then beyond caring as they finish, one quickly following the other. They rest foreheads together as they recover their breath and then help one another put clothing back in place.   
    He gives her one last kiss as they head back to the party they left.   
    “You’re getting better,” she says, nudging him playfully in the shoulder, “You didn’t rip my dress this time.”   
    He smiles, chuckling quietly while he lights another cigarette.


End file.
